This invention relates to a multistage toothed gearing which should have the following properties:
suitability for transmission of extremely high torques,
high gearing ratio,
small design,
inexpensive fabrication.
A gearing having properties pointing in this direction, is especially a design which is compact in the axial direction.
In comparison with the gearing according to this invention, the gearing already known from U.S. patent application 2,053,130 does not have the following features:
the fourth and fifth gearwheels rotate with a mutual fixed connection about a common gear axis,
at least one third gearwheel and the fourth gearwheel intermesh,
the minimum of one planetary wheel and the hollow wheel in the direction of the common gearing axis are situated between the first gearwheel and the minimum of one second gearwheel on the one hand and the minimum of one third gearwheel and the fourth gearwheel on the other hand, to which end the connection between the second and third gearwheels passes through a planetary wheel assigned to these gearwheels in its planetary axis.
Expedient and advantageous embodiments of this invention are the object of the subclaims.